What Will Happen in Eragon IV
What Will Happen in Eragon IV, subtitled Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Becomes the Third Dragon Rider and How Will the Inheritance Cycle Finally End? is a work that analyzes Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle and attempts to use this analysis to make predictions about the future of the series, particularly the final installment of the main series, Book IV. It was written by Richard Marcus, a blogger and literary critic who lives in Kingston, Ontario and also serves as the editor of the magazine Epic India. It is available in paperback and Amazon Kindle formats, published on October 13, 2009, ISBN 978-1-569-75728-4. The book offers predictions and analysis regarding the following matters: * Are Eragon and Arya destined to be together? * Will Murtagh and Thorn ever be free of Galbatorix's control? * Who will become the third Dragon Rider? * Will Saphira and Thorn be the last of their kind? * Who are the Grey Folk, and what role will they play in the battle between good and evil? * Who will lead humankind after the war? * Will Eragon and Saphira triumph over evil to free all of Alagaësia? Table of Contents * Acknowledgements, Page 9 * Bibliography, Page 12 * Introduction, Page 13 * Chapter 1: Where We Come In, Page 19 * Chapter 2: Book Four, When and What Name?, Page 27 * Chapter 3: Angela, the Dragon Bones, and Solembum Too!, Page 35 * Chapter 4: Roran, Page 48 * Chapter 5: Murtagh, Page 59 * Chapter 6: Arya, The Proud Princess, Page 69 * Chapter 7: Nasuada, The Lady of the Varden, Page 80 * Chapter 8: For Whom the Egg Hatches, Page 93 * Chapter 9: What's in a Name?, Page 104 * Chapter 10: Eldunarí, Heart of Hearts, Page 113 * Chapter 11: Matters of the Heart, Page 124 * Chapter 12: Elva, Power and Responsibility, Page 141 * Chapter 13: Shades and Spirits, Page 152 * Chapter 14: The Wild Cards, Page 162 * Chapter 15: What About...?, Page 174 * Chapter 16: Who Lives? Who Dies?, Page 186 * Chapter 17: Eragon, Galbatorix, and How It All Ends, Page 201 * Afterword, Page 209 * About the Author, Page 212 Reaction and Connections What Will Happen in Eragon IV follows on the heels of other predictive books such as Mugglenet.Com's What Will Happen in Harry Potter 7: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Falls in Love and How Will the Adventure Finally End, which offered predictions regarding Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the final novel in J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, in some cases accurately predicting key plot points based on hints revealed within the series. Reaction by fans to What Will Happen Eragon IV has been generally favorable. Although the book only carries an average rating of 2.8/5 from readers on Amazon.com, the two most favorably voted reviews assign it a rating of 4 stars and 5 stars respectively. The book is noted for a "breezy, conversational style" and was even favorably reviewed by a reviewer who, upon first reading it, "had never read any of the books in the Inheritance cycle." Category:Non-canonical works